


The Naked Chef

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [28]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU., Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is the executive chef at a major restaurant, Heero is his sous chef and has continuous wet dreams about his boss. Duo doesn't even know Heero exists until one evening when they have a party to cater for Heero accidentally cuts himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Chef

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....
> 
> Pairing: 2x1....       
>                                       
> Situation or Setting: Duo is the head pastry chef for a fancy hotel, Heero is his sous-chef, Duo is all high and mighty ignoring all those around him till one night when they are preparing for a fancy party Heero burns/cuts a finger, Duo notices him sucking the injured finger and realizes after all the months that they had worked together how lovely Heero is, especially when his face is dusted with flour.
> 
> Food stuff: ... pastry cream, custard and ganache.      
>                            
> Challenger: ... Vega~Lume.
> 
> Mission Accepted...
> 
> Written: October 2005 - ShenLong

Picking up the papers from the table, Duo got to his feet and exited the small conference room, his mind still whirling with the preparations ahead of him. Walking back through the hotel towards his small office at the back by the kitchens, Duo's thoughts continued to revolve around the meeting he'd just attended. Duo was the executive chef at the Victoria Hotel, one of the finest hotels in the city and the favored place to dine for noted celebrities, politicians and other well to do people in society. Duo had taken over as executive chef roughly eight months ago and had turned the restaurant at the hotel from an average dining experience to five star. Now if people wanted to eat there they usually had to book at least two weeks in advance to get a table.

Duo was proud of his achievements and set high standards in his kitchen, standards he expected his staff to adhere to as well. He ran a tight kitchen, the staff all interviewed and employed by him and he was proud of the team he had assembled. They were a hard working bunch which was just as well; Duo was a hard taskmaster. He knew a lot of the staff weren't overly fond of him but he wasn't out to win any popularity contests, his sole ambition was to make the hotel's restaurant 'the' place to dine. And it looked like he was succeeding.

He dropped the papers to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair before reaching for the papers again and sifting through them. The hotel's function room had been booked for an elaborate party, some fancy politician's daughter was turning twenty-one and the man had decided to hold the party at the Victoria. Duo had been asked to come up with a selection of foods for a buffet meal and had assembled a fairly extensive list of dishes he thought would be suitable. He'd just spent the last three hours going over that list with the politician, a Mr. Darlin and his daughter, Relena. Having worked out a costing per head all that remained was for the pair to select the dishes they wanted from the list Duo gave them.

It had been an exhausting three hours to say the least.

Finally though the dishes had been selected and now it was up to Duo to sort them out and organize his team of chefs to prepare it all. The party wasn't for another fortnight so he had plenty of time to order in the food stuffs he would need and delegate the various dishes off to the chefs. Some of the preparation could be done in advance but a lot would have to wait until the day before or the day itself.

With a sigh, Duo picked up his pen and began to figure out exactly how much of the various items he would need and what to order in.

***

Heero placed the last of the 'lids' on the apple pies and then picked up the tray. He slid it into the oven, checked the temperature and set the timer before returning to his bench to clean up the mess. Carrying the utensils over to the dishwashing area of the kitchen, he took a quick look at the clock and smiled. By the time the apple pies were done it would be time for his shift to end. He was tired, having worked ten hours with only an hour's break for his own lunch and his stomach was growling, his feet were aching too. Heero had been working at the Victoria Hotel as a sous chef for four months now and while he enjoyed the work and was good at his job, he found there to be one stumbling block.

His boss; the executive chef.

The man was a fair enough employer to a point, but Heero, like a lot of the other staff, found the head chef to be arrogant, aloof, demanding; and drop dead gorgeous.

Not that he wasn't a fair boss. He was. But he demanded total dedication and would take nothing but the best efforts from his staff. If you made a mistake, or didn't give one hundred percent then you found yourself on the sharp end of the man's tongue. Yet he was quick to praise and thank his staff for a job well done when the moment warranted it.

So far Heero had managed to evade a lot of the head chef's notice and wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. You see, Heero had another problem, he was gay and while he didn't openly advertise his sexual orientation, he didn't hide it either, preferring to simply get on with his job and his life, drawing as little attention as possible. 

Somewhere along the line though, he'd fallen in love with his boss.

Heero wasn't sure which way the head chef swung, the man having never given any indication to having a social life at all. A lot of the staff joked that their boss wasn't interested in the human race, that he would rather be involved with his food considering he was always in the kitchen or the hotel. Heero didn't dare to make any attempt to find out though; he valued his job and was certain that if he was to approach his boss and ask him if he was straight, gay or bisexual then he would find himself out the door faster than you could say 'whipped cream'.

It was much safer to simply drool from a distance.

So Heero continued to work and admire the executive chef from afar, allowing his mind to occasionally wander and imagine what it would be like to explore those gorgeous buns.

***

"Not like that!" yelled Duo and quickly grabbed the paring knife from the chef. "I said I wanted them like this, didn't you pay attention?!" Duo proceeded to show the chef once more exactly how he wanted the orange halves cut. "This isn't some cheap party you know, this is the twenty-first birthday party for one of our highest politician's daughter. Everything must be right!"

The rest of the chefs in the kitchen cringed at Duo's words. They had all been briefed, given an outline of the buffet menu and allocated their various tasks. Duo had even prepared a 'demonstration' dish of each of the dishes on the menu so everyone would know what their finished product had to look like. They had been preparing a lot of the foods for the past few days, well, those that could be prepared ahead of schedule. Tonight was the big party and Duo had split his kitchen staff up leaving a handful to continue to work on the usual restaurant orders and the remainder to prepare the dishes for the party.

The hot dishes weren't a problem, they were all prepared and kept simmering on the stove and only needed to be transferred to the dishes that would sit in the bain-marie. It was the cold dishes Duo was having problems with. He'd patiently shown the young chef exactly how he wanted the orange halves shaped. Granted they were only the centerpiece garnish but to Duo, who prided himself on perfection, they had to be just that; perfect.

"Do it right this time or look for another job," he snapped at the young chef and then spun on his heel to check on the cold meat platters.

Heero did his best to ignore the stressed boss and continue with his work. He was in charge of the desserts and while they wouldn't be needed for a while yet, Heero still had a lot of finishing touches to put to them. He had an apprentice working alongside him and Heero delegated the easier tasks to him. Right now the apprentice was busy piping swirls of cream onto the tops of the individual chocolate and strawberry mousses before adding a cherry garnish and placing them back into the cool room.

Heero was busy decorating up the single servings of mini pavlovas. Each meringue had a piping of cream around one side which was then decorated with chopped strawberries, kiwi fruit and diced pineapple. A thick, passionfruit sauce stood in a container to the side waiting to be drizzled over the top before the pavs went out. Heero didn't dare put the sauce on until the last minute otherwise it would eat into the meringue and make it soggy.

With the mousse and pavlovas finished, Heero set the apprentice to plating up a selection of miniature éclairs while he tackled the cheese cake.

The evening passed quickly and before Heero knew it the buffet had been cleared of the main course and it was time for the desserts to be taken out. Fetching the trays with the selection of desserts on them from the cool room, Heero set them down to await Duo's approval before they were taken out to the party. A small knot of fear settled in Heero's gut as the executive chef scrutinized his work, checking on the various desserts and their garnishes before giving a nod of approval and allowing the waitstaff to carry them out to the function room.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief.

With the main part of the catering finished the other chefs finished cleaning up and departed, the kitchen settling into a peaceful silence. Heero couldn't finish though until the desserts had been cleared away and the cheese platters taken out. Currently he was finishing off the last of them, cutting up the various cheeses and arranging them attractively on the large platters with the crackers nestled in the center. He was completely focused on his task, the kitchen empty and silent so when a voice suddenly spoke he jumped; and slipped with the knife.

"Shit!" he cursed and immediately stuck the bleeding digit into his mouth.

***

Having supervised the clearing away of the desserts, all that remained was for the cheese platters to be taken out. Duo stepped back into the kitchen and headed for the pastry section where he knew the cheese boards were being finished off. His shoes made no sound on the tiled floor as he approached the sous chef who was busy cutting up cheese. "Are they nearly ready?" Duo asked as he entered the pastry section. To his surprise all he got was a muffled curse. His eyebrows shot up into his hair line as he took in the sight of the sous chef sucking on his finger.

Duo blinked and stared.

Slowly the sous chef turned around to face his boss and Duo swallowed. The vision before him was one that burned into his brain and set his blood heating. It also caused a stirring in Duo's nether regions.

"Damn!" said Heero as he pulled the finger from his mouth and took in the damage. The cut was deep and bleeding profusely.

"Are you all right?"

The question pulled Heero from his contemplating of his finger and he could only thank the heavens above that wasn't still holding a knife in his hand otherwise he may have cut more than his finger. His boss was standing close to him and peering at the injured digit. He was so close that Heero could feel the body heat of the other chef. Heero could have sworn the finger suddenly started to bleed faster, probably caused by his heart rate increasing with the proximity of the object of his fantasies.

"Here, let me take a look." Duo reached for the bleeding finger and examined it carefully. "I don't think you will need stitches but it does need cleaning up." Duo was proud of the fact that he didn't have many accidents in his kitchen, he stuck to a strict safety regime and made sure all his staff knew the rules. That didn't mean there wasn't the odd slip up though. "Here," Duo said as he grabbed a clean looking tea towel from the bench and wrapped Heero's finger in it. "Keep it wrapped in that for a moment. I'll finish these off and get them taken out, then I'll clean that up and have a proper look at it."

Heero wasn't too sure what to say so he muttered a simple 'thanks' and held the towel around the finger. He watched as Duo quickly finished off cutting up the cheese and arranging it on the platters before handing them over to the waitstaff. Once the platters were gone, the executive chef turned his attention back to Heero.

"Come on, let's go get that cleaned up and see what attention it needs."

"It's okay, I can take care of it myself," began Heero. "All it needs is a wash and a bandaid."

Duo snorted. "No way. I want to make sure it doesn't need stitching." Duo fixed the chef with his violet eyes. "I'm not having a valued member of my staff getting blood poisoning because a cut wasn't treated properly. Now, come with me," Duo ordered.

Heero didn't have much of a choice and so with a sigh he followed his boss out of the kitchen and along the small corridor to the storage room, the cloth still wrapped around his finger. Entering the room, Heero found himself being guided over to the small sink. 

Duo turned the tap on then faced the sous chef again. "Put your finger under the water to wash out any foreign matter," he said and left Heero to do just that.

Heero winced as the cool water ran over the cut, the clear liquid staining red with his blood. He was starting to get a little worried at the way the wound was bleeding so much. 

Moments later, Duo returned with an armful of supplies and began to set them down on the shelf next to Heero. "How's it looking?" asked Duo and tried to concentrate on the cut finger and not the closeness of the other man.

"It doesn't want to stop bleeding," replied Heero. "I think it's clean though." Heero turned to look at his boss.

"Here, let's pop a bit of antiseptic on it to be sure there aren't any nasties still hiding in there." Duo reached for the bottle and unscrewed the lid. Turning back to the sous chef, Duo almost moaned. While he knew each and every one of his staff, worked with them on a daily basis, he'd never really 'looked' at them. He found his eyes raking over the form of the sous chef though. _When did this lovely creature come to work for him and how come he'd never noticed the gorgeous chef before?_

Heero wasn't blind. He could see how his boss was looking at him and his mind began to tick over with unanswered questions. _Could it be possible that the executive chef was gay? The way those eyes were looking him over suggested he might be interested, or was he merely checking that Heero wasn't hurt anywhere else? Was that a slight tinge of pink on those cheeks?_ "Ow, shit!" yelped Heero, the sting of the antiseptic bringing him from his thoughts.

"Sorry," muttered Duo by way of apology.

The pain of the antiseptic was soon forgotten though when Duo's fingers began to caress Heero's cut. Granted there was a wad of cotton wool in those fingers, but the touch was gentle.

Carefully Duo swabbed at the wound, assessing the damage and deciding it should be okay. A firm bandage should stop the bleeding and protect the finger while allowing it to heal. Duo grabbed another piece of cotton wool and cleaned around before pressing the swab against the cut rather firmly. He raised his eyes, intending to explain what he proposed to do to the wound and found himself unable to locate his voice for the moment. The sous chef was simply breathtaking. Dark, chocolate hair protruded from underneath the chef's hat, falling in an unkempt manner to frame the slightly Asian looking face. There was a dusting of flour over one cheek adding to the wanton appeal of the other chef; and those eyes...

Duo had never seen such vibrant blue eyes. Like great, swirling oceans of blue, tempting a person to drown in their very depths. Duo had never been a strong swimmer. He found himself staring deeply into those mesmerizing orbs, floundering with the passion he could see hiding there.

"Mr. Maxwell?" Heero's cough and calling of his name jolted Duo from his thoughts and brought a blush to his cheeks when he realized he'd been caught staring.

"Ah, where was I? Oh, yes. Gauze and a bandage should stop this from bleeding," Duo said in a bit of a rush and reached for the items. Carefully he placed the gauze pad over the wound having decided it didn't need stitching and then proceeded to wrap the bandage firmly around the wounded digit. Securing it, Duo tentatively raised his eyes again to meet those of his sous chef, unsure if the other man had been aware of Duo's interest.

"Thank you," said Heero softly as he locked gazes with his boss. Heero could see the flames burning inside the unusual violet blue of his boss' eyes and silently wondered if he could possibly find out if his boss was interested in him that way.

Duo swallowed. "It might be a good idea to have your doctor check that out tomorrow, just to be on the safe side. When did you last have a tetanus shot?"

Heero winced, something that didn't escape Duo's notice. "I don't like needles," he said in explanation.

Smiling, Duo faced the sous chef. "You're afraid of injections?"

The executive chef's words gave Heero the opportunity he'd been looking for to explore his thoughts on his boss being gay. "That would depend on the type of injection," he said quietly and then dropped his tone to a more husky level. "I said I don't like needles, injections can be something totally different." Heero left the words hanging in the air.

It only took a few seconds for Duo to cotton on. The chef was obviously sussing him out. Duo decided to play along and see if this gorgeous creature was gay as he suspected. "Surely someone as manly as you isn't afraid of a small prick?"

_Ah, looked like his boss was catching on._ "It's not the size that matters. Small prick or large prick, it's how it's administered that counts."

"I think I would have to agree with you there," replied Duo as he moved a little closer to the sous chef. "If things are not prepared properly then it would be painful."

"And yet if the preparation is thorough and the person administering the injection is careful, the size of the prick is irrelevant," said Heero as he shifted slightly and pressed his body against the other chef's, raising his face a little, breath mingling with Duo's.

"So, what you're saying is that the size of the prick is unimportant, it's what you do with it that counts?" Duo raised an eyebrow as he pressed his groin against the other man and lowered his head so their lips were millimeters apart.

"Precisely." Heero closed the gap and pressed his lips against his boss'.

The kiss was fleeting in its touch, but permanent in its memory.

Duo growled, the medical items falling from his lax fingers as he brought his hands up and wrapped them around the slender waist of his employee and pulled him closer. Hungrily, Duo's lips sought out those of the other chef and began to devour them. His tongue flicked against Heero's bottom lip and he growled again as those lips parted and let him in. Tongues met and entwined before parting and exploring. Duo's tongue traced over the inside of Heero's mouth, discovering tender spots and learning the curves of the chef's inner cavern.

Heero allowed the invasion of his mouth, greeting his boss' tongue with his own and then letting his boss explore. The gentle probing began to turn Heero on as sensitive spots he never knew existed were discovered and coaxed into life. He moaned softly and pressed his swelling groin against Duo's, his arms came up and secured themselves around the muscular back.

Parting to draw in some much needed oxygen, Duo let his forehead rest against Heero's. He could feel the bulge against his thigh indicating the other chef's interest and his own nether regions began to swell in response. It had been a long time since Duo had experienced sex of any kind, the long hours he worked weren't conducive to relationships unless your partner was a very understanding person. Anyone who worked within the hospitality industry knew that. Unsure of what exactly was happening between them, Duo paused and looked again into Heero's eyes. Before this went any further he had to be certain that this was what the other chef wanted as well.

Warm breath ghosted across his cheek and Heero found himself gazing into the unusual eyes of his boss, his body was trembling as his mind scrambled to process everything that was happening. He'd been taken by surprise that his boss, instead of knocking him flat, had in fact, returned the kiss. It gave Heero a small measure of hope. His nostrils flared as he drew in the scent of his boss, a heady mixture of cheese, garlic and unique male odor, feeling the response to the scent in the further hardening of his cock. He pressed his hips against Duo's, rubbing slightly and was both shocked and pleased to feel an answering hardness.

It was Duo's turn to moan. The friction caused by the sous chef's groin only made his desire rise further. "What's happening here?" he asked, his voice low with need.

"I'm not sure," replied Heero honestly. "But I don't want it to stop."

"I don't think I do either," groaned Duo as he ground his hips against Heero's. "Oh god, you're gorgeous."

Heero suitably blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're incredibly handsome, alluring and sexy - and heaven forbid but I want you," Duo breathed out as he began to trail kisses along the sous chef's jaw.

"Then take me," came the husky reply.

"Are you sure?" Duo paused in his ministrations for a moment.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I've wanted you since I first came to work here but... "

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know which way you swung and let's face it, you are the boss."

Duo chuckled, a low sound that rumbled deep in his chest and sent shivers racing down Heero's spine. "I guess that's a good enough reason. I don't exactly go around advertising the fact that I'm gay and to become involved with a staff member... Well."

Heero fully understood the complications and implications that could arise from having relations with a fellow worker and in Duo's case, Heero didn't think it would go down to well for the boss if he was found to be screwing a member of his staff. But Heero wasn't about to pass up the opportunity of having his fantasies fulfilled. "I know, but - I promise you, no one will know, not from my lips anyway." He lifted his head slightly and kissed those sweet lips once more.

"Oh, shit," murmured Duo. "I shouldn't be doing this but..."

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone, you have my word."

Duo could tell from the tone of voice that he could trust the sous chef to keep his word. "Oh god, I want you." Duo ground his erection against the answering hardness.

"I want you too," replied Heero. "I've had wet dreams for ages just thinking about you, wanting you so badly, needing to have you touch me."

The words sent sparks through Duo's system and he groaned as the talk turned him on further. He dropped a hand between their bodies and palmed Heero's erection through the loose work pants. The sous chef was rock hard and Duo ached to touch without the barrier of clothes. 

As his boss fondled him through his pants so Heero couldn't help but thrust against that teasing hand. His own hands dropped down over the broad back to the narrow waist, paused for a second and then ghosted over hips to trace over the firm buttocks of the other chef.

Lips met again in a frantic kiss, Duo throwing all caution to the winds. He decided to trust the other chef, the goods were simply too irresistible and Duo wanted desperately to sample them. His hand moved up and located the elastic of the waistband to Heero's pants. He managed to worm his hand underneath and ran his fingers through the coarse hair, working his way lower until he came across the barrier of Heero's briefs. Within seconds his fingers had dipped beneath and brushed lightly over the tip of Heero's arousal.

"Ahhh..." moaned Heero as pleasure tore through his groin.

"Mmmm... You're so wet," murmured Duo as he brushed the pads of his fingers over the head of Heero's cock, spreading the leaking precum and teasing with his light touches.

"Please, I need you," moaned Heero as he thrust against those tormenting digits. Heero's hands gripped at Duo's buttocks and he began to squeeze them.

"What do you want, Heero?" Duo asked as he slid his hand further down to cup Heero's testicles and roll them in his palm.

"Uhhh... Fuck me, please. I need it so bad," groaned Heero. The torment was getting to him and he wanted to return the touch. He managed to work his uninjured hand inside Duo's pants and locating the flap of the chef's boxers, was pleased to feel the swollen organ pushing out of that flap. Heero's hand curled around the thick shaft, Duo's cock hot and heavy in his hand as he began to stroke.

Duo began to pant, his excitement rising by the second as the sous chef played with him. With one hand still caressing Heero's balls, Duo worked the other hand around to Heero's backside and drew a finger along the cleft, dipping inside to find that secret entrance and circle it.

Tiny jolts of electricity coursed through Heero's body as the finger stroked around his anus. It had been some time since he'd been touched there and the nerves were super sensitive. He groaned and wriggled his hips, trying to draw that questing finger inside his passage.

Chuckling softly, Duo pressed the tip of his finger against the tiny hole, gently working just the very tip inside. Heero's sheath was hot, tight and moist, but Duo didn't push in any further as he hadn't used anything to make the passage of his finger easier. He would need lube of some sort. Still teasing the small pucker, Duo ran a mental check through his head. They were in the store room and Duo wasn't in the habit of carrying around tubes of lube; he would have to find something on the shelf that they could use.

"What's wrong?" asked Heero, sensing there was something distracting the executive chef.

"We need lube to make this easier."

"Aa."

"I won't dry fuck you, Heero, so I'm open to suggestions."

Heero's mind began an inventory of the items in the store room, checking them over and dismissing them for different reasons. Finally he was left with a couple of options that he knew wouldn't do any harm. "There should be some pastry cream on one of the shelves, or custard," he panted as Duo's finger continued to tease his entrance.

Duo gave the shelves a quick once over. "There's also some ganache," he stated as he took in the variety of items. "Any preference?"

"Don't care," came Heero's husky reply. "Just use something, anything, but I need you inside me," he moaned.

Nipping gently at Heero's neck, Duo's lips ghosted to the young chef's ear lobe and began to nibble. "The pants will have to go if you want me to fuck you," he breathed.

Shivers raced along Heero's spine. "Yours too," he managed to breathe out.

Duo began to remove his hands from inside Heero's pants eliciting a growl of disapproval from the sous chef. The growl though was soon gone as Heero's hands left Duo's body and were put to better use, namely removing his own clothing. With his pants now around his ankles, Heero stepped out of them and pushed his briefs down his legs to join the pants. Finally nude from the waist down he turned to see where his boss had moved to. Duo was standing to the side and reaching up to one of the shelves, moving back again with a couple of items in his hand. Heero glanced curiously and noted the custard cream they used to fill the profiteroles with along with a small container of chocolate ganache.

Turning back to the other chef, Duo's breath caught in his throat. The man was simply stunning. Not just the good looks above the waist but also below it. Heero's cock was standing proud and erect, jutting out against a backdrop of dark hair, his balls hanging enticingly beneath. The tip was smeared with precum and more was dribbling from the slit. Duo licked his lips as he stalked back to the chef and placed the items he held within easy reach. Slipping his thumbs under the elastic of his own pants, Duo quickly slid them down over his hips and stepped out of them, the boxers following suit.

It was Heero's turn to gaze in awe. The boss was gorgeous, everything Heero had dreamed he would be and then some. Duo's cock was slightly longer than his own and Heero moaned at the thought of having it deep inside his passage. The foreskin was pulled back, exposing the head that was wet with Duo's desire. Another moan escaped Heero's mouth and quickly he sank to his knees. Grasping Duo's cock, Heero licked over the head, swirled his tongue underneath the crown and then teased at the tiny slit. The taste of Duo was intoxicating, like the finest of wines and Heero could easily allow himself to become an alcoholic. Mindful of his teeth, Heero opened his mouth and took the head inside, dragging his tongue around the engorged head and then along the shaft as he swallowed Duo's cock inch by inch.

Duo had to grab a hold of one of the shelves to keep his balance as Heero's mouth engulfed him. That heated cavern and wicked tongue were driving him to insanity. Knees began to buckle, sweat broke out on his skin as tremors of pleasure raced through his body. "Oh, yeah. Suck it, suck it good," came Duo's husky voice as his hips thrust lazily into the heat of Heero's mouth.

Heero worked his tongue and mouth all over that delicious length, bathing it with the affection it deserved. He alternated between sucking and licking, trying to imprint the flavor of Duo on his taste buds. Hands found their way to his hair and gently encouraged his ministrations, not that Heero needed any encouragement, he would happily suck the boss off anytime. A gentle tugging to his hair had Heero opening his eyes and backing off a little. He didn't want to let his treat go and growled softly.

"You keep that up and I'm going to come now," came Duo's amused voice. "I want to fuck you, Heero. Bury myself inside that tight passage of yours and have you scream my name in ecstasy. I want to fill your insides with my cream."

The dirty talk turned Heero on even more and shakily he stood up. His lips were captured in a torrid kiss before he found himself turned around and bent over at the waist. He felt the warm hands of his boss caress his cheeks and then part them to expose him fully to the other chef's vision. There was something erotic about being spread like this and his cock ached with the continued arousal. Gentle fingers ran along the crevice of his ass, pausing to tease at his puckered hole then disappearing lower to run over the sensitive perineum.

Opening up the container of custard cream, Duo dipped his fingers inside and coated them thoroughly. Bringing them back to Heero's ass, he spread those cheeks again and then stroked over the sweet entrance, spreading the custard cream around and pleased to find it did make things a little more slippery. Cautiously, Duo worked a finger inside the tight hole, the muscle protesting the invasion, but Duo was persistent. Gradually the muscles relaxed a little and he was able to push the finger in deeper. "Relax," he said softly as he dipped a hand underneath Heero and located the neglected erection. Curling his fingers around the shaft Duo began to pump the organ with long, slow strokes.

"Ahhh..." moaned Heero and wriggled his hips. The finger inside was a little uncomfortable but Heero knew it would get better. The hand stroking his cock distracted him enough from the intrusion to his anus and Heero found himself begging for more. "Push it in deeper," he groaned as he tried to push back on the questing digit.

A second coat of custard cream was applied and the finger slid easily back inside Heero's passage and Duo began to work it in and out. The muscle relaxed further and Duo was able to slide a second finger inside, scissoring them and stretching the tight passage. The slow preparation was sheer torture to both men, Heero bucking and begging for more while Duo tried to keep his hormones in check; he didn't want to hurt Heero. A third finger followed and the muscles relented further, adjusting to accept the intrusion with some measure of reluctance.

"Please," panted Heero. "I want you inside, I need to feel you."

Unable to wait any longer, Duo withdrew his fingers and went to dip them in the custard cream again, only to find the container almost empty. Undeterred, he reached for the chocolate ganache and hoped it would be as slippery as the custard. He placed a good amount over his cock, coating his length from tip to root and moaning softly with the stimulation. Precum mixed with the ganache and made the mix even more slippery.

Looking over his shoulder as the moans from his boss hit his ears, it was all Heero could do to stop himself from drooling. He had a weak spot for chocolate ganache, he also had a weakness for his boss and with the ganache coating that impressive erection it was like all Heero's dreams had come true. If his ass wasn't clenching in anticipation of being fucked he would have succumbed to his desire to lick and suck his boss clean. 

Satisfied that he was coated enough, Duo positioned himself behind the sous chef and rubbed the head of his penis against that trembling hole. "Ready for dessert?" he asked, his tone light.

"More than ready," came Heero's husky reply.

With one hand on Heero's hips to steady the other man and the other hand on the base of his cock, Duo guided himself to the gateway to heaven and began a steady push forwards. He kept his eyes firmly focused on the head of his cock and Heero's anal ring as the muscles steadily gave and permitted his intrusion. The head slipped inside and Heero's body shook slightly beneath him. Running his hand along Heero's back, Duo soothed the other man as he continued his slide into paradise.

"Ahhh... Nnnnn..." moaned Heero as he felt his inner walls being stretched. It was a heady mix of pleasure and pain, intoxicating in a strange way.

Only when his balls rested against Heero's buttocks did Duo stop. The scrape of that tight, inner sheath against the sensitive head of his cock had Duo moaning his own appreciation. As he waited for Heero to adjust he was acutely aware of the heat and moistness of the chef's channel, the occasional ripple of muscle against his shaft sent pleasure coursing through his groin and lodging in his gut. Having waited long enough, Duo deemed the other chef to be ready enough for him to move and began a slow withdrawal.

Panting slightly, Heero willed his body to relax and accept the invasion. He'd only ever had anal sex a couple of times before and knew he would be tight so the mild pain he'd experienced upon penetration wasn't unexpected. Once Duo was fully seated, Heero felt his muscles starting to give, relaxing their stranglehold on the boss' cock. When Duo began to move, it was exquisite, the feeling of that long shaft sliding in and out of his passage, the head brushing along the sensitive inner walls and awakening nerves Heero never knew he had was beyond description. It was sheer torture and Heero was happy to give in to it.

Each slow thrust of Duo's cock sent further ripples of pleasure through his body. Heero's channel sucked him in, bathing his length with heat and moisture before clinging tightly as he tried to withdraw. The pace was slow and deliberate, denying them release and yet offering stimulation to their already oversensitive bodies. Shifting slightly, Duo tried a different angle, attempting to hit Heero's prostate and bring even more pleasure to their coupling. After a couple of thrusts he managed to find that elusive gland and gasped as Heero's body spasmed beneath him.

The world around Heero disappeared to be replaced with pure sensation. Everything narrowed to the cock inside him and his own body's reaction to being fucked by his gorgeous boss. Never in his wildest dreams had Heero thought his fantasy would become reality and he intended to enjoy it for as long as he could. Inner nerves were caressed and teased, muscles stretched and gave as Duo's cock slid in and out of his sheath. When Duo's cock brushed against his prostate, Heero almost screamed. White lights burst inside his head as his entire body spasmed and shook from the intensity of the pleasure. His cock twitched between his legs and precum ran freely from the slit. "More," he managed to pant out.

Happy to oblige, Duo increased his pace a little, pumping his hips and holding Heero's cheeks open so he could watch his cock slide in and out. The visual was just as stimulating as the practical and Duo's balls began to ache with their load. Leaning forward, Duo covered Heero's back with his chest and moved a hand underneath the sous chef. Given the way Heero's channel was gripping him combined with the ripples of that muscular passage, Duo knew his time was limited. It wouldn't be long before he shot his seed deep inside the other chef and Duo wanted to bring Heero off first. If he didn't then Duo knew he wouldn't have the strength to do so after he'd come himself.

Carefully sliding his hand underneath, he caressed a trembling thigh, running his fingers up the inside and along the crease of the hip before brushing the pads of his fingers over Heero's balls and suffering through another round of muscular contractions to his cock.

"Yes," hissed Heero as that wandering hand caressed him where he wanted to be touched. His eyes squeezed shut, body humming with pleasure as his passage was thoroughly fucked and his cock and balls gently played with. The tension was rising within him, the pressure in his testicles reaching the point where they were becoming painful and Heero began to moan and beg. "Please, fuck me harder, shove it all in. I need you, need to have you use me. I need to come," moaned Heero as he began to meet the thrusts of the other chef with his own.

Chuckling softly at the wanton display from the sous chef, Duo complied. His thrusts increased in speed and depth, finding Heero's prostate every three or four strokes and supplying the other man with unbelievable pleasure that tore through his body. Slender fingers curled around Heero's shaft and Duo pumped the stiff organ in time with his thrusts. Words became a thing of the past as grunts and moans took over, neither man having enough sanity left to even think about forming coherent sentences. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the small store room, cries and whimpers increased steadily in volume as pleasure built within body systems.

Unable to take much more, Heero could feel his orgasm hovering at the edge of his conscious and he willingly gave into it, welcoming the sensation as his body began to stiffen, his passage contracting around Duo's cock while the liquid fire burnt its way from his balls, through his gut, along his shaft and burst from the small slit to spray anything in front of it. "Ahh… Yes!!" groaned Heero as he gave into the earth shattering sensations, his essence leaving his cock in thick spurts.

Still milking the organ in his hand, Duo was acutely aware of Heero's climax. His own was just out of reach but the spasming of the channel around him and the soft cries from the sous chef as he rode his climax was enough to send Duo tumbling over the edge and into nirvana. Heat built in his gut, his thrusts became frantic, fighting against the impossible tightness of Heero's passage as he sought to gain his own release. Pleasure coursed through his blood as the first jets of semen found their way from his balls, along his shaft and out of the tiny slit to be swallowed by Heero's still clenching sheath. His hand stilled on Heero's cock, unable to do anything other than moan his release and let the euphoria carry him away. "Nnnn... Ahhh... Oh, so good," he groaned as the waves continued to pound him.

After several minutes breathing began to return to normal and heart rates settled. Both men found themselves happily sated and unwilling to move. Realizing that they must, Duo managed to ease himself from Heero's back, shuddering slightly as his oversensitive cock slipped easily from inside the other man, a small trickle of semen leaking out to mix with the remnants of ganache and custard cream. "We need to clean up," said Duo softly as his eyes scanned around for something to use. Finally they alighted on what remained of the cotton wool from treating Heero's finger and Duo picked up a good fist full. He wet it down in the small sink and wiped himself off before grabbing some more and moving to clean up his partner.

"Shit! That's cold!" yelped Heero as the boss cleaned him off.

Duo gave a soft laugh. "Sorry about that but there isn't any hot water in here."

With the cleaning up done, both men located their discarded clothing and began to replace it. They were almost finished getting dressed when a call could be heard coming from further in the kitchen. "Shit! That's the head waiter," muttered Duo. "Better hurry up and see what he wants. You presentable?"

"Hai, almost."

"Good." Duo slipped out of the store room and along the passage to see what the waiter wanted. Heero finished tidying himself up and then followed a few minutes later, bringing the empty containers of custard cream and ganache with him. He tossed them into the bin in passing and then went back to work, cleaning up his section of the kitchen now that all the food had been taken out. He looked up when Duo appeared ten minutes later and smiled at the expression on the executive chef's face.

"Sorry about dashing off like that," Duo apologized. "The guy wanted to say thanks. I hate those speeches."

"You do deserve the thanks though. You put a lot of time and effort into seeing that the menu was perfect," replied Heero.

"It's my job," replied Duo as he played down the praise. "Besides, I have a really good team working for me." Duo sidled over to the sous chef and making sure they were completely alone, he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and pressed kisses along the other chef's neck. "And under me," he added huskily, pressing his groin to Heero's backside.

Heero moaned and let the cutlery he was washing drop with a clatter back into the sink.

"You want to be careful," breathed Duo. "Don't want any more cuts."

"Would you administer first aid again?"

"Most certainly."

"Good, because I think I'm going to need mouth to mouth."

"My pleasure." Duo spun the sous chef around in his arms and proceeded to kiss him senseless. When they finally parted for air, Duo spoke again in a low, sultry tone. "When you're done here would you like to come back to my place? I've been experimenting with a new type of dessert and I'd like a second opinion on it."

"I'd love to try it out."

"It could involve getting naked."

"I have no problem with that," moaned Heero as he felt his groin stirring again.

"Mmmm... That's settled then. I think I'd like you as a naked chef."

"And what if I burn something important?"

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it better for you," and with those words said, Duo attacked the sous chef's lips with abandon.

Heero willingly surrendered himself to the onslaught.

~ Owari ~


End file.
